Never Enough
by iamwallflowerxx
Summary: Hermione was mad at Ron, but what she did in anger will change her life forever. Read and Review!
1. And Now I'm Haunted

**Hello... I'm writing this for another challenge. The "Reasons to get Married" challenge to be exact! I've never written Draco/Hermione before, nor have I liked the pairing. So this is just a try out thing, so I hope you guys like it... more importantly I hope you review... a lot!**

**UPDATE: Hey... I saw some mistakes in this chapter (and the others) so I've gone back and fixed it, adding some details and extra stuff. So even if you've read this chapter already, try reading it again because it's a little better than it was before. I'm not sure when I'll put up chapters 2 and 3, because I want to work on chapter 4, but I am going to fix those chapters too:)**

For a long time (or at least three weeks), Hermione thought she could forget her slight mental breakdown ever happened. She thought that she could push her lapse of good judgment to the back of her mind, ignoring that it ever happened. She could forget the softness of his hair and the smell of his skin. She could forget the look in his beautiful grey eyes and the lost moments that were brought back to her where she was now. She could forget it all, she had so believably told herself, but now she knew there was no forgetting about what happened that day.

In the back of her mind she cursed Ronald for angering her that morning, for that had been her very reasoning behind seeking Draco out that morning. She, in the heat of the moment, went brainless and acted like any other girl who wanted to make someone jealous. She, being smarter than the average Gryffindor, went straight to the boy Ron hated the most. She sought him out, she started this mess, and he took it that far. She never thought he would play along nor did she take the time to explain the madness that was her plan.

That day she and Ron had been arguing in the Great Hall during breakfast about something so unbelievably simple she couldn't even remember what it was now that she took the time to look back and try to remember. She finally got so mad that she stood and ran from the table without another word. She ran through the corridors and hurried past the people until she ran straight into him.. his seemed a lot taller up close as she said his name, quietly, and he repeated hers back in the same muted tone.

The unthinkable happened next. It was so amazing to Hermione how he took her so fast. He was kissing her and she was confused, but she attacked him back, not wanting to stop. THey hated each other, but in that moment a casual passer by would've expected them to be long lost lovers reunited for the first time in ages. In a moment he was pushing her back and leading her up a staircase. He whispered something quietly, and then they were moving again. She was being pushed into a room, but she didn't protest. She soon found herself lying back on a bed. She didn't stop though, no, Hermione didn't even protest. She kept it going... you can guess the rest.

All Hermione wanted to do was forget this, but she knew the world was too cruel as to not permit her this one mistake without punishment. She sat on the edge of her bed, stomach turning, feeling heartbroken. She felt terrible. She had skipped class today, not caring what the consequences might be. It's nearing the end the the year, no one would notice her absense. No one was left to notice. Harry was wrapped up in Ginny and she was happy for them, but with Ron constantly being mad at her, she needed her friends. Anyway, they wouldn't notice that see wasn't in potions this morning.

In the cold, lonely room she curled up on her side, pulling her blanket close around her body, and letting the tears fall to her pillow. Nothing mattered anymore. Hermione Granger should be stronger than this, but then again Hermione Granger shouldn't really be in this perdicamint. She was though, so she cried. She lay there in her bed, sobbing into her pillow, because there was no going back now.. there was no where to run.

After a while she stood up, wiping the fresh tears from her eyes. It was time to be Hermione Granger again. She couldn't let herself just lie in her bed and cry about it. So, she stood up and hurriedly got dressed before bolting down the stairs to the library. "When in doubt, go to the library." That's always been her motto. She opened the heavy oak doors of the library, feeling the uncensored feeling of calm wash over her as she stepped in the room, surround by old books. There was no one there so she quickly went over to the first row of shelves and looked around, finding the right book. In actuality, she was surprised that there was a book of such subject matter just lying on the shelves of the Hogwarts library, but she chose not to question it. She took the book and sat down beside the fire, reading, researching, and doing what Hermione does best.

*Ahh oh oh oh*

"Ron, where's Hermione?" Harry asked, frowning as he looked around the classroom. Seventh years were pouring from the room quickly as to hurry off to their off period, but Harry didn't see the bushy hair and smiling face of his friend, Hermione Granger, in the bunch.

Ron glanced around the room, dully with a look of irritation clouding his eyes. "She wasn't at breakfast either." He muttered under his breath. "You might've noticed if you weren't eating my sister's face." He mumbled even more incoherently, but Harry heard the bitterness in his voice.

"You know it's not like that, Ron! Now, you are going to help me find Hermione or shall I look on my own?" Harry's voice took on it's own tone of bitterness as he said this, but not nearly as thick as Ron's. The two stepped out into the rush of after class traffic and Ginny appeared in front of Harry, her red hair gleaming in the early morning light streaming through a window just behind her.

"No, Harry. I think you'll have enough help." Ron growled under his breath as he stalked off in a huff. His voice was acidic.

Ginny watched as her older brother ran off with a small frown, knowing that he was a bit of a hot head, but not understanding what was wrong with him so early in the morning. "What's got his wand in a knot? Did he miss breakfast or something?" She asked, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere that suddenly filled the hallway after Ron's leaving.

Harry rolled his eyes at Ron, but quickly took Ginny's hand. "Oh, your brother is angry at Hermione and Hermione didn't come to breakfast or potions. I thought we should go look for her... and Ron disagreed." Harry filled her in with a solemn face. "Have you seen Hermione this morning?"

She shook her head with a dark frown. "Maybe she's sick...come back to Gryffindor tower with me." She said, but he raised an eyebrow at her. "I'll check her dormitory." She clarified, tugging him into motion. Soon enough Ginny was pushing Harry on the couch in the Gryffindor common room as Ginny scampered up the stairs to the seventh year dormitory. "Hermione?" She called into the room, knocking gently on the wood. There was no response so Ginny pushed the door open to find the room completely empty. She frowned and walked back to the common room were she stood in front of Harry, biting her lip as she looked down at him.

"I'm guessing Hermione wasn't up there." He said quietly, glancing around at the sixth and seventh years left in the room that had a free hour now. He smiled to himself. "Maybe the library?" He asked, standing up.

Ginny nodded, grabbing his hand. "The library."


	2. Toot, Toot! The Gossip Train has Arrived

**Oh this chapter... oh this chapter. I don't even know if I like this story. Why don't you tell me? Review!**

**UPDATE: THIS HAS BEEN UPDATED!**

Draco was sitting in the Slytherin common room with Crabbe and Goyle while Crabbe and Goyle had a heated discussion about something with their heads pressed close together, but Draco was simply stating down at the coffee table. In some ways what happened that day had haunted him. He didn't know how to handle it, so he just didn't. He avoided her. When God forbid they passed in the hallway, she didn't speak nor did he... it was a quite strange way to live, but it seemed fitting.

As he sat there with amazingly beautiful thoughts but hopelessly forbidden thoughts running through his mind, the door opened and Pansy walked into the room, plopping happily down beside Draco. Her eyes were bright with excitement and Draco regarded her with tired eyes. Her whole bubbly person was radiating fresh gossip and for a moment Draco regretted associating himself with such activities at all. Pansy beamed at him, make up glittering brightly on her face. Draco's mind spun to a picture of Hermione. She wore no make up at all. She was just flawless.

"You won't guess what I just heard! It's phenomenal!" Her high soprano voice was booming in a way that made Draco believe she meant for the whol Slytherin clan to hear the news she came to bare. Even Crabbe and Goyle's heads snapped up at the sound of her voice. They stared at her with confused expressions as she beamed at Draco.

"Yes, Pansy?" Draco asked with little enthusiasm.

She, being oblivious to Draco's disinterestedness, continued to tell her new discovery. "Draco, Parvati's just seen Hermione Granger in the library. She's finally done something wrong." Her eyes danced in the light of the sun glinting thought the window.

Draco's heart lept a little with the sound of Hermione's name. "What are you talking about, Pansy?" He asked her, prolonging the moment. He didn't want to hear the words he could almost see bubbling on her lips as she sat there beside him. It was way too possible. It was too completely easy. It was utterly and truly to gossip worthy. He didn't breath.

"Hermione Granger is pregnant." The words rolled off her tongue and Draco's face paled. He couldn't believe she could say this with a smile on her face, but then she was Pansy. This was exactly what he had been afraid of... but this is mad. This is Hermione Granger. She couldn't be... he couldn't even think the word. "I, personally, think it's the Weasley boy's baby. I don't know that for a fact, though, but she is. Parvati saw her in the library. She was reading a book about pregnancy." Pansy continued, but Draco was rationalizing. Hermione could've just been reading. That's who she is. She reads for no good reason. That's just what Hermione does. She was just simply reading..that's it. Hermione Granger wasn't having a baby..she couldn't be.

*Ah oh oh oh*

Ginny's eyes focused on Hermione who hadn't seen her yet. "Hermione?" Ginny whispered to tell Hermione that she was there, but then her eyes focused on the title of the book in her hands. Ginny's heart was in her stomach. She silently thanked God that she made Harry wait outside. "Hermione!" Her scream was piercing.

Hermione's head snapped up and she groaned at Ginny. Her face softened quickly though. "Hi, Ginny." Her hands were shaking and the bookk fell from her hands and hit the floor with a loud thud. Ginny took a step forward, closer to Hermione, but her eyes were focused on the book that had just fallen to the floor from her hands. "Ginny, look at me, please." Hermione begged, feeling her eyes well up with huge, fat tears.

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione, please, don't tell me...this is happening." Ginny begged, but Hermione shook her head, feeling as if she was about to start sobbing. Ginny sat down beside her, taking one of Hermione's hands. "Hermione, tell me this isn't happening." Hermione shook her head again, tears spilling over and streaming down her face. "Hermione, please. Tell me the truth. Whose baby is it?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Her heart was weary. She looked Ginny in the eyes, shaking her head sadly. Ginny thought this was Ron's baby. "It isn't Ron's baby, Ginny." Hermione sobbed, cringing into her shoulder.

"Then whose is it?" Ginny asked, unable to think of anything else. "Hermione, who else is there?"

Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes and felt her heart breaking all over again. "No one. I love Ron. I truly love Ron, but he made me mad Ginny. I went brainless when this happened. I just wanted to make Ron mad. I never even imagined of it going this far, much less a baby."

"Hermione, tell me whose baby it is." Ginny begged against Hermione's hair.

Hermione's shoulders shook. "Draco Malfoy."

Ginny gasped.

"Hermione!" Harry's voice cried out. Hermione's face crippled. She looked up to see Harry standing in front of them.

"How long were you listening?" Ginny asked, frowning deeply.

"I heard enough." He said, running fingers through his hair.

"Harry, I don't know how this happened!" Hermione told him out of misery. "I'm sorry."

Harry looked at her, eyes tired like he hadn't been sleeping. "Come here, Hermione." He said, reaching out to her. Hermione stood up and ran over to him. He hugged her with a frown on his face, not sure what he should do or how he should react to this. It was too soon.

"Well, this is just brilliant." Hermione heard Ron's voice say, breaking the hug and looking at him.

"Ron." She begged, but he just shook his head. She couldn't breath. "Please, Ron." He watched her for a moment, but didn't move. "I need you now, Ron." She told him and finally he rushed over, wrapping his arms around my neck. "I love you, Ron." She promised him, only a whisper in his ear.

"Hermione… what's going on?" He asked her, but she shook her head. "You can tell me. I promise. I'm sorry, I know I've been a jerk, but I love you. I'm so sorry. Please just tell me what's wrong. Just tell me, Hermione."

Hermione took a step back, but held on to him. He frowned at the fresh tears in her eyes, wiping them away. "I'm sorry, Ron."

His eyes melted in sorrow. "You have no reason to be."

She nodded in the quietest way possible and then took another step away. "I'm having Draco Malfoy's baby."


	3. Jealousy isn't a Good Color on Anyone

**Aw:) I didn't like this, but now I kinda think I do cause this chapter is cute... Let me ask out of curiousity. Anyone understand the "Ah oh oh oh?" I'm just curious, if you don't I'll tell you! Hehe... Hope you like the chapter. Review my dears.**

Hermione ran away, knowing that this was an unforgivable deed. She knew Ron wouldn't forgive her, their friendship would be ruined. That would make things harder for her to be friends with both Harry and Ginny. The world as she knew it was over.

She ended up back in Gryffindor tower, sitting on her bed with her legs crossed, hands in her lap. She held her head up, starting out the window dreamily. It took a while for her to feel right enough to crawl out of bed, hurry to get ready, and run to her next class, hoping she wasn't late.

*Ah oh oh oh*

Hermione walked in the class with seconds to spare and Draco's head snapped up uneasily. His eyes lingered over her as she hurried to her seat, but then he turned his eyes back on Snape who was standing at the front of the class with his arms crossed as he glared at Hermione.

Hermione sat down beside Harry taking out some parchment and a quill. Her eyes left Snape's face only to jot down notes the whole hour. She seemed unfocused despite her erratic attempt to take accurate notes of this class almost as if she was hoping that if her notes were good enough she could go back and relive the class when she's in a better state.

Draco's stomach turned at the sight of her. The look on her face provided mildly amazingly uncanny evidence that Pansy's news was quite possibly true. He had talked himself down, promised himself that this couldn't be true, but the look on Hermione Grangers face-combined by the glares emanating from the Weasley boy and Potter between classes- were slowly pulling Draco into a state of panic.

He didn't hear most of what Snape said that class, trying to decide whether he should speak to her. In truth he should.

If he were a good guy he would run to her, ask her what was going on, probably beg for the truth. He would hold her when she finally told him and tell her that everything would be fine. He would make her feel better and he would take care of her.

It wasn't like he could do that though. She was muggle born. His father would disown him. His mother would pity him. His fellow Slytherins would hate him. He couldn't let this ruin his life. He wouldn't.

His mind was full of angry deliberation, but something inside him was simply watching her. Something inside him told him that he had to be the good guy here. Something inside him was fighting with his dark side. Something inside him wanted him to run up to her after class, wrap his arms around her, and tell her that he would protect her from the world. He was slowly beginning to realize that this something that was fighting so hard against the cold thoughts radiating from his mind was in fact his heart. His heart was never this evil, cruel person that his family and his house called for him to be. He knew it as he started at the beautiful muggle born beauty in front of him. He knew that this offense was terrible, but he also knew he could make it right… or at least better.

*Ah oh oh oh*

Hermione absently stuffed the piece of parchment in her rucksack and looked at Harry. Harry's eyes were tired. He looked at Hermione for a moment, shook his head, and then glanced at where Ron had been seconds before. Ron was gone.

Hermione frowned deeply internally pushing the tears that were threatening to well over back. She slung the rucksack over her shoulder and looked at Harry again. "I'm sorry, Harry." She kissed Harry's cheek and turned to walk away from him without another word but she head a loud noise from across the room and her head snapped up. "Oh my god, Ronald, stop it!" She heard herself scream at him. He had Draco up against the wall, wand against his neck. "Stop it, now, Ron!" The tears came back as she heard Snape coming back to the room.

"What were you thinking?" Ron hissed at Draco as Snape pulled Ron away from him.

"100 points from Gryffindor, Weasley. No fighting." Snape yelled, pushing Ron away. Harry grabbed Ron and pulled him from the room.

Hermione stood there, gaping at Draco. He stood there, gaping back at her. They didn't speak for a long time and the crowd slowly disbursed.

"Hermione." He muttered to her, but she shook her head before turning away and walking from the room. Draco shook his head and grabbed his rucksack from where he'd dropped it, storming from the room after her.

"Ronald!" Hermione was screaming down the hallway after them. Her eyes were full of huge tears.

"Hermione…please." Draco begged, but she didn't turn. She just followed Harry and Ron down the hallway, shoulders shaking.

Draco rounded the corner into his dormitory a few minutes later, throwing his rucksack to the ground in anger. He growled at the painting that was staring at him from the wall and plopped facedown in his bed. He didn't move for a few hours.

Meanwhile Hermione was sitting beside Harry and Ginny in the Gryffindor common room. Her eyes were red and puffy. Harry's arm was around Ginny, but he was turned to Hermione in an awkward fashion.

"He'll calm down." Ginny promised, but Hermione's eyes overflowed again.

She shook her head at Ginny. "He'll always hate me."

"No. Hermione, he loves you." Harry said, but his eyes told the truth. He didn't think Ron would forgive her for this one.

Ginny seemed more optimistic on the subject. "Yes, Harry's right. Ron loves you, Hermione. This is just a set back. It'll be alright." Her eyes were bright, trying desperately to pull up the moral of the group. She took Hermione's shoulders in her arms and hugged her tightly for a moment. "Even if Ron goes mad and won't be there for you, I promise you now you'll always have me, Hermione. I'll make Harry help too. Don't worry. You aren't going to be alone." Hermione smiled at Ginny through the tears. "Now. It's time for you to come with us to dinner. You haven't eaten anything all day."

*Ah oh oh oh*

At dinner Hermione saw Draco watching her. His eyes were careful as he glanced at her every few minutes. She didn't understand it. She truly didn't, so she avoided eye contact. She just started at the food in front of her. She ate quietly while Harry and Ginny talked, lovingly to each other. Hermione's heart ached at the sound of their cute I'm-so-in-love banter. They didn't notice that she hadn't said a word through dinner. They also didn't notice when she slipped off the bench without them. She walked silently down the hallway, ambling toward the library for idle research.

Just as she reached those two oak doors-her favorite doors in the whole school-, someone grabbed her hand, spinning her around. In seconds she was face to face with Draco Malfoy. He started at her, eyes confused and frightened. With a sigh Hermione pulled him into an empty classroom across the hall where she hopped on the edge of a desk and stared at him. "Yes?" Her voice was quiet. She knew what he wanted, but she just sat there staring at me.

His eyes were huge, round, painful. "Hermione. Please." His voice was similar yesterday's voice. It was so quiet, mostly scared.

She hopped down, lip quivering. He thought she was about to run from the room again, but she just stood in front of him, eyes watering. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

His face turned pale with the acknowledgement and then he did something that surprised even himself. His arms curved around her body, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm sorry, Hermione." He let her cry against his body in the suddenly cold room. "It's all going to be alright."


	4. People Can Change

**Hi...again. Sorry I haven't updated... :( High school...sucks. So, loves, I forgot to mention this at the beginning but this is taking place as if Harry, Ron, and Hermione did go to Hogwarts 7th year, but Draco wasn't a Death Eater.. So, yes. Review.**

A few days went by after that and Hermione didn't know what to think about anything anymore. Draco was acting uncharacteristically sweet. He was being everything Hermione thought he wasn't… and truly, Hermione felt extremely bad about it. She hadn't given him enough credit. Maybe Draco wasn't as horrible as they'd always thought.

Then there was Ron. Ron wouldn't speak to her. Harry sat between Hermione and Ron in every class and at the end of class Ron would storm out angrily only taking the time to glare at Draco. At meals he didn't sit with Hermione, Ginny, and Harry. He stayed away, making her feel awful. He no longer did his homework in the common room; he hid upstairs in his dormitory.

So, she just tried to concentrate on figuring out what to do. She started out the window as she sat in an arm charm by the fire, watching the clouds float about the sky.

"Hermione, what are you doing?" Ginny asked her, appearing beside her. Her hair was in a loose bun tied back with a maroon ribbon to match her maroon I'm-a-Gryffindor-Girl shirt. She looked concerned with the expression Hermione was wearing.

"I'm thinking." Hermione replied, watching as Ginny let herself fall into the chair beside Hermione's. Her response was mild, unlike Hermione in so many ways.

Ginny frowned at her. "About?" She responded, glancing around the common room for anyone who might be listening in on the conversation. There weren't many people in the usually crowded common room, but those who were there were pouring over school books as if their lives depended on memorizing every incantation in the book by morning.

Hermione looked at her for a moment before looking at the window again. "I'm thinking about Draco." Her voice was quiet, eyes focused on something beyond the window. She started at the clouds, turning dark. It must've been time for a storm… great.

"What are you thinking?"Ginny's words fell from her mouth in nearly silent rhythm. She started at her hands in her lap, eyes confused.

Hermione looked at her, eyes wide with uncertainty. "I am thinking that just maybe we were wrong about him. He has been completely different lately."

Ginny sighed. "You like him?" She asked, not meeting Hermione's eyes as she said it.

"I might." Hermione muttered under her breath. She sighed, standing up. "I've got to go, Ginny."

She frowned up at me, glancing nervously. "Where're you going?" She asked me, grabbing my hand so I couldn't leave.

"I've got to go find Draco, Ginny." Hermione told her, tugging her hand away. "I'll be back soon, Ginny." Hermione hurried downstairs and found Draco in the Great Hall, playing with his food. "Draco?" She asked, timidly, looking at him.

He looked up at her and she could see that he hadn't been sleeping. "Hermione? Is everything alright?" He stood up, touching her arm.

Hermione bit her lip. "Yes. Things are fine."

"Come here." He mumbled, pulling her from the Great Hall and leading her down the hallway. Then he led her up the stares until they were walking back and forth, summoning the Room of Requirement. When he pushed the doors open it was a small room with a couch and a comfy looking chair in the corner. There were bookshelves and everything looked so comfortable. Hermione sat down on the couch, pulling her legs up to her chin. "How are you, really, Hermione?"

She smirked as he sat down in the chair across the room from her. "I think you can sit beside me." Her voice was light, quiet. She wasn't sure.

He smiled at her, standing and walking over to sit down beside her. "Answer my question." He begged.

"I'm okay, Draco, really." She told him, adjusting herself so she could sit in her position and look at him. She bit her lip, feeling a bit awkward. "How're things going for you?"

He glanced away from her, but then met her eyes again. "I'm fine."

"Draco, why are you being nice to me?" Her words were nearly silent, but he understood.

His beautiful eyes went wide with a strange pain. "Hermione, I don't want to be the boy I was. I don't want to be horrible and evil anymore. I've messed up, but I want to make it better somehow. I want to change who I am. I want to be right for you...and the baby." His eyes were red, like he was about to start sobbing.

Hermione let her legs slip under her body and scooted closer to him. She cuddled up to his side, holding him in a strange fashion. "You don't have to be that boy anymore." She promised him, kissing his shoulder blade.

"My… my family will disloan me. My house will despise me." He said, crying against her hair.

Hermione felt her heart breaking. She sighed, pulling him closer to her. "It'll be alright. You'll have us." Her nearly silent promise didn't go unnoticed.

"Hermione, how can you just forget how I've acted? You should hate me for what I've done to you." He asked, pulling away with deeply confused eyes.

She bit her lip again, brushing the blonde hair from his eyes. "Should I?" Her voice was quiet. He nodded. "Yes, well, I don't… I think I'm falling for you, Draco Malfoy."

*Ah oh oh oh*

Hermione walked back to Gryffindor tower to find Ginny sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and a book across her lap. Ginny looked up at her with sad eyes. "Where have you been?"

Hermione swallowed, heavily. "I was with Draco."

"I mean where. You couldn't have been hiding about the castle all this town." She retorted.

"The Room of Requirement." Hermione answered.

"Ahh… Hermione, what about Ronald?" Her voice was barely audible.

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears for the tenth time today. She sniffled loudly with a short sob. "I-Ginny… I love him, I love Ronald, but he hates me."

"Hermione, love, I don't hate you." Ron said, appearing in front of Hermione. Hermione watched as he stood there. He was so tall, hovering over her. He knelt down in front of her, talking both her hands in his. "I love you, Hermione. This is awful, but I love you. I do." He kissed her hands. "Hermione." He looked in her eyes. "Marry me." One of his hands left hers and pulled out a ring. It was simple, tiny, beautiful. She surpressed a sob.

**Oh, and I've reposted chapter one and will soon be reposting 2 and three. I just kind of read through it and saw some mistakes so I went ahead and redid it. I'll be working on chapter two now...:)**


	5. No Is The Hardest Answer To Bare

**Jeez... long chapter! So, I hope you like this chapter so the plan is you need to read and then review to make your writer happy..:)**

Hermione's eyes widened and then contracted with pain. She couldn't look at Ron's face...she couldn't look him in the eyes. Her eyes lingered over his hands, his knees as he knelt in front of her, his sister sitting a few feet away with a pale face, his best friend a few feet behind him looking dumbstruck. She felt her shoulders shook as she shook her head, finally turning her eyes to Ron's face. His mouth formed a confused frown and his eyebrows were scrunched together. His eyes broke her heart though. His eyes were wide, liquid, broken.

Ron was kneeling at Hermione's feet. He was watching her face with his hands holding out the ring to her, waiting for her to take it and hug him. She wouldn't look him in the eye. Her eyes were too heartbroken to read. They were cold, sad, loving, and apologetic. She looked like she was about to start sobbing. His hands shook slightly, but he didn't let the ring fall from his fingers. He held on, hoping that she was just surprised. Although a deeper part of him knew that this was it. Hermione and Ron… it's over.

Ginny was stunned. Ron proposed. Her brother, Ronald Weasley, just proposed to Hermione Granger who was having his mortal enemy's baby. In that moment she realized that maybe Ron was more mature and responsible than she had always thought. She thought over all the fights that Hermione and Ron had had lately. They didn't seem different, petty little things that Ron had lost his head over. This was the complete contrast; he was kneeling in front of her with a ring. He was trying to promise her forever, and she was going to refuse. Hermione was falling in love with Draco. Hermione had found something in Draco's eyes that hadn't been there all the years that he'd tormented her. She had found something in his heart that changed everything she thought about him. Hermione would say no. Ron would be loosing everything he cared about. The world was ending…

Harry knew that Ron and Hermione would never end up the way they were before. They could never get back to where they were, best friends who fought constantly. They would never be that again. Harry would always be in the middle. Now that Ron had gone this far they couldn't take a step back and forget the months they spent cuddled by the fire… or the times they had hidden in little alcoves and kissed until the morning light. The times Harry had woken up to find that Ron wasn't in his bed and he had found the two passed out on the couch…now it was all over.

"I'm so sorry Ronald." Her response was nearly silent. She couldn't look at his face any longer and her eyes faltered to Harry behind him. Harry's face was drawn. He saw the potential for failure and he saw the reason she had refused Ron's request. He didn't know what to think, but his body was stiff.

He stood with a dull expression, leaving his post. Harry looked at her for a moment, but then turned and followed after Ron. Hermione burst into tears and Ginny sat back, digesting what had just happened. When Ginny caught up to the events that had just happened, she walked over to Hermione and tried to wrap her arms around her, but Hermione stood and ran from the common room.

There was no where to run, but Hermione ran anyway. She ran until she found herself standing in front of the Room of Requirement. She, with tears in her eyes, quickly summoned the door and slipped inside. She slipped down on the couch that had been there when she was with Draco, letting the tears fall from her eyes. When she was done crying she looked around, noticing there was now a bed in the corner. The Room of Requirement knew she couldn't go back. She didn't move though, just cuddled up on the couch and sighed into the cushions.

*Ah oh oh oh*

Draco was sitting alone in the common room. He had been in bed, but he'd simply tossed and turned, fighting his strange instinct to go back downstairs to the Room of Requirement. So, in an effort to not wake his fellow Slytherins he left the seventh year dormitory, walking down the stairs to the common room where he sat down in one of the plushy chairs.

He sat there for a moment, but his instincts won him over and he hurried out of the room. He was nearly silent as he went up the stairs to the room. He opened the door, noticing first a huge bed against wall and then the brown hair of his love, Hermione Granger. He walked over to her, touching her hair. "Hermione," He said in a whisper.

She must've been asleep because a moment late her head turned to look at him with tired eyes. "Hey, Draco." She whispered back. She watched his face in the low light with a confused frown. "Why are you here?"

He smirked at her. "Why are _you_ here?" He responded as she sat up to provide room for him to sit beside her. Her sat down, but turned to her, wanting an answer.

"Ron…just proposed to me." Her voice shook as she said the sentence. Draco's face fell. "I said no." She told him quietly.

"Why?" His voice was too quiet almost as if he just couldn't believe what he was hearing. He bit his lip as he sat nervously beside her.

She looked at him, lovingly. "Draco, I told you. I'm falling in love with you. I can't just go off and marry Ronald." He frowned, but took her hand. "So…let's talk about something else."

He glanced over at the bed, curiously. "Okay. So, if you weren't going back to Gryffindor Tower, why didn't you take your little nap on the bed?"

She blushed slightly. "I'm not exactly sure. When I got here just came over to the couch before even noticing the bed. I chose not to move." She told him quietly. He sighed, and then stood up. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her from the couch honeymoon style. "Draco!" She shirked loudly.

He laughed at her. "Shh." He whispered, walking over to the bed before setting her down in the middle. "You didn't move." He told her, kissing her forehead. Then he laughed saying, "You screamed, but you didn't move."

Hermione smirked at him before scooting over farther on the bed. "Get up here, Malfoy." Her voice wasn't as acidic as you would expect. He raised an eyebrow at her, but she grabbed his arm to pull him up. "Good Malfoy." She joked, laughing despite herself.

He smiled at her. "Hello, my dear." He whispered. "I'm sorry about everything." He promised as she snuggled against his chest, pressing her face to his neck. She smiled at the smell of him.

"Don't be," She whispered, pulling her face back to look at him. The dim light in the room provided a perfect view of his face. He was smiling with his grey eyes gleaming down at her. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "I like your hair." She told him quietly.

He smirked at her. "Thanks, Granger. Yours is nice to." He kissed her forehead and then she pushed him over a bit. "Hey, what are you doing?" He asked, frowning deeply at me. "Why'd you push me away?"

She looked at him with a strange expression. "I've started showing a bit. I thought you might like to see." She told him quietly. She put a hand on her stomach over her Hogwarts robes.

His eyes went wide with pride. "I'd love to." He responded and she smiled, standing up. She slid the robes from her head and sat back down. He slid closer to her, pulling her shirt up a little. He smiled at her. "We're having a baby." His words were so quiet that she smiled at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes." Her whisper in respond came before one long kiss. He broke the kiss to look at her, lovingly. "You're only now believing?" Her question was mild.

He laughed at her question. "Well, seeing is believing." He kissed her nose. "You really need to get some rest, love."

She growled under her breath. "Why?" She whined.

"You are having my baby. I am going to insist upon things like sleep." He told her quietly.

She smirked angrily. "I want to stay up with you." She told him miserably.

He sighed. "Should I leave?"

"No!" She practically yelled.

He laughed at her. "Alright… then one more kiss and then you'll go to sleep. Okay?" He checked and she nodded. He smiled, leaning in to kiss her lovingly. It was shorter than she would've liked, but she smiled when it was over as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close to his chest. "Goodnight, my love."


	6. Friends Are Forever

**Short chapter, but yeah...:) REVIEW**

Neville was standing at the foot of the stairs with Luna, chatting mindlessly about their summer plans when Hermione passed them. "Hey, Hermione… hold up." Neville said, looking concerned. Hermione stopped and looked at him with a small smile. "You haven't been at Gryffindor Tower lately." He commented, raising an eyebrow at her.

She nodded, glancing at Luna's dreamy expression. "Yes. I haven't really been living in Gryffindor Tower lately. I'm sure you've heard what's happened with Ronald. It didn't seem prudent to go back." Her eyes were dark as she said Ron's name.

"Ah, well, we've missed you." He told her with a smile. His smile was slightly bitter. He'd heard about what happened with Ron. He'd heard what had happened with Draco.

She beamed at him, touching his shoulder. "I've missed you, too, Neville." Her smile was genuine. She loved Neville and her fellow house mates, but going back to the Tower with Ron hating her would be too painful to do. "How're things with you, Luna?" Hermione asked, turning to the blonde standing beside Neville.

Luna's eyes brightened with delight. "Things are good. I'll be spending the summer working on the quibbler with my dad." She announced, radiating with excitement.

Hermione nodded, glancing at her watch. "That's fantastic, Luna. I know you'll enjoy that." Her smile was broader than she'd felt around anyone but Draco in ages. She felt like hugging Luna and Neville all of the sudden.

"So, Hermione. What are your summer plans?" Neville asked, leaning against the railing of the stairs.

Hermione shook her head quietly. "I don't particularly have any." She felt a pang of sadness at the fact that she wouldn't be spending the summer at the Burrow as she had for so many years before this one. "I have no idea what I'll be up to… I guess I'll go back to my mum and dad's for the summer."

"Hey Hermione!" Ginny's voice yelled from above. Hermione looked up and saw Ginny running down the stairs to catch her. "Someone has been missing." She commented, frowning. "Where have you been?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment and then answered simply, "Class, the library, the Great Hall, oh, and the Room of Requirement." Hermione hedged, looking at Ginny fully for the first time in days. Her hair was curly and wet (was it raining outside?). Her eyes were bright with expectation that quickly grew with Hermione's answer. "Where have you been Ginny? You're all wet."

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her wet hair a bit. "It's raining outside. I've just come from herbology." She explained impatiently. "You've been staying in the Room of Requirement all this time?"

Hermione nodded at her. "Yes. I have." She affirmed with a beam. "How is that significant in the grand scheme of things?"

"Hermione, right now you are being way too naive to be Hermione Granger." Ginny replied, glancing over at Neville who was looking at them in confusion. "Hello, Neville. Can you excuse us for a moment? Hermione and I need to have a little chat. We'll meet you later." Ginny pulled Hermione up a few floors until they were standing in front of the Room of Requirement.

"Ginny, what are you doing?" Hermione asked her, but Ginny didn't answer. Soon enough they were standing in the middle of the Room of Requirement. "Okay, we're in here now. Will you tell me why you've forcefully brought me up here?"

Ginny looked around. "I wanted to check something." She answered, walking across the room. "Whose trunk is that?" Ginny asked, pointing at the trunk in the corner.

"Whose trunk do you think it is?" Hermione counted, eyeing her. She pointed to her trunk that was beside the bed. "There is mine." She couldn't see where Ginny was going with this.

"So, it's not just you, here?" She asked Hermione, turning and looking her in the eyes. "You and Draco?" She checked quietly. Hermione nodded. "What's happening here, Hermione?"

Hermione laughed. "Nothing is happening, Ginny. Nothing at all. I swear on the sword of Godrick Gryffindor." She said, smiling at the comparison.

"Oh, thank God." Ginny whispered, hugging my neck and then turning toward the door. "It's time to go see Neville and Luna."

"Why are we meeting Neville exactly?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny smiled at the question. "Your friends feel you need to spend some time among people." She told Hermione, pulling her through the door.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked, but Ginny shook her head.

"We aren't going anywhere really. Just to meet Neville." Ginny agreed happily.

*Ah oh oh oh*

Ginny pulled Hermione outside and they walked across the yard. Hermione could see Luna, Neville, and Harry sitting under a tree by the Black Lake. When they got there, Harry hugged Hermione with a smile. "I've been missing you, Granger. You can't just hide out in the Room of Requirement for the rest of your life." He whispered in her ear.

She smirked at him. "How'd you know?" Her eyes flashed with awareness just as she said it. "The map?" Harry nodded. "Will you every get rid of that map?"

Harry shook his head. "I might pass it off to my son…but that's a might. I might keep it to make sure he stays out of trouble.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You will not spy on our son!" Her voice was light.


	7. Hogwarts Express

**I've decided to make this 12 chapters and I've thought this out quite a bit. So, we're halfway through here folks. I've got chapter names for the next six chapters, so I guess I'll be going back to look through the other chapters and give them names too…so read chapter 7 and then review to make HannahKayJackson happy. **

**Chapter 7: Hogwarts Express**

The end of the school year came too soon for Draco. The blissful time of falling in love with Hermione was shattered. The year was over and not just any year. It was the end of their seventh year. So, in short it was the end of their lives protected by Hogwarts. Draco sighed when he woke up that morning, knowing that now it was his turn to take care of Hermione. He smiled over at her before stumbling over to get dressed and pack his trunk.

When Hermione woke up, sleepily reaching out for Draco, she groaned. He wasn't there. "Draco…?" She asked her voice quiet and beautiful.

Draco walked over to her, smiling. "Good morning." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "How are you this morning, my dear?"

She smiled at him. "I'm good." She looked out the window with a small pout. "Why are you up so early, Malfoy? It's Saturday!" She complained loudly, throwing a pillow at him.

He laughed at her sleepy expression. "I was packing my trunk." He explained watching her expression brighten with understanding.

"Ugh! I feel so dim." She said, hopping up.

"You are nothing of the sort!" He told her seriously.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Her expression was dark as she hurried over to her trunk to find something to wear.

Draco walked over to her, kissing her nose. "You looked to peaceful. You go ahead and get ready to go, Hermione."

*Ah oh oh oh*

Draco frowned at Hermione as they walked down the hallway. "Hermione, you really aren't even going to Gryffindor Tower? It was your home for six and a half years. I think you'd regret not saying goodbye." He told her as they dropped their trunks in the Entrance Hall. "Everyone is surely gone by now." He thought for a moment. "I'll go with you if you'd like."

Her face brightened. "Will you?" She asked, excitedly.

"If they'll let me in," He said with a smile. "I am a big, bad Slytherin."

She shook her head. "No, you aren't." She protested with a pout. "You aren't a Slytherin anymore."

He smiled happily at her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Lead the way, my little Gryffindor princess." Hermione smiled and turned up the staircase, leading him up the beaten track to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Hermione muttered the password, but the Fat Lady glared at Draco.

"The boy!" She screeched, angrily staring at Draco. She stared him down, watching his face closely, but Hermione frowned at her.

"It's only Draco." Hermione heard herself saying, before she realized that that would make no difference to the portrait. She saw the symbol of Slytherin on Draco's robes. She wouldn't know that he's changed since first year when the Sorting Hat put him in the house of Slytherin. "He's a different person now," She felt like screaming at the painting, but she knew it wouldn't do any good.

"A Slytherin!" The Fat Lady screamed angrily, glaring at the emblem on Draco's cloak.

Hermione sighed, taking a chance. "His heart isn't one of a Slytherin anymore. He has changed." Hermione said, not really for the benefit of the Fat Lady, but to show Draco that she believed in him. "We've only come to say goodbye," was her last plea, but the painting stayed in place.

The portrait was shoved out of the way and Hermione cringed. On the other side of the hole was Harry with his arm wrapped around Ginny's back. Ginny's red hair was pulled up into a messy pony tall and she was frowning at Harry. Harry's eyes were tired and he looked like the tower had seen a lot of arguing this past week. Ron was behind the two, but his face was crunched up in a sour way. He seemed so angry and he hadn't even noticed Draco and Hermione holding hands yet… great. Hermione's breath came out in a loud huff.

"Hermione." Ginny mumbled under her breath when she noticed them standing there. "Oh… and hello Draco." Her voice was small.

Ron's head snapped up with a glare. "Oh, fantastic!" His bitter voice called from behind them.

Harry simply smiled weakly at Hermione. "Hi," Hermione whispered back.

There was an awkward silence for a long moment and Hermione finally pulled on Draco's hand, rushing away.

Draco coughed uncomfortably. "That went well."

Hermione nodded silently with a laugh. "Let's go ahead and go to the train. Who knows what we would run into if we visited the library."

Draco laughed at that comment. "You're probably right. Collectively you've spent more time in that library than your own common room. Monsters could be hiding in the corners."

He led her outside and across the lawn where they stood by the gates, staring up at the school. Hermione stared at the towers and the Black Lake, knowing she'd never see them again. She smiled looking at Draco again. "Goodbye Hogwarts," She whispered to the school as Draco wrapped an arm around her, steering her toward the always beautiful Hogwarts Express.

They found themselves in a secluded area near the back of the train in an empty compartment. Hermione sat the window, flipping though one of her schoolbooks, absentmindedly. Draco sat in front of her, gazing at her as she started down at the book in her hands.

"Hermione." Draco mumbled for his post a few feet away from her.

She looked up at him with a grin. "Yes?"

He stood up and walked over to her, sitting down beside her with a smile. He looked her in the eyes and she started at him, confused. She saw some exuberance in his eyes that left her wondering what was going on. _Where is he going with this? _She wondered to herself as he took her hands in one of his. "Hermione, I love you." She breathed heavily; because that was the first time he'd said it outright. "I've said it all before, you know. I want to be there for you. I'm going to show you I'm truly a good person. I'm going to do the right thing." He paused, looking in her eyes. "Although each of these things has only been followed through in the most minor way," He continued and Hermione smirked at the seriousness of his voice. "Hermione Jean Granger, I'm in love with you. We're having a baby and while it's conception wasn't under the best of circumstances I am prepared to make it right." He smiled, lovingly at her, slipping his hand in his pocket. Hermione gasped. "Marry me, Hermione. Please. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, with our baby. I want to be a real family." Hermione's eyes didn't leave his through the whole speech although she knew there was a ring in his hand. She simply started at his beautiful face before leaning over and kissed him with a sweet passion that made Draco smile. "Is that a yes?" Hermione nodded against his neck.

**REVIEW**


	8. GirlsJustWannaHaveFunBoysWillBeBoys

**Oh this chapter is fun to write… the girls might be a little OC, but yeah well, I'm not JK so I can't make her characters perfect. Anyway this chapter for the girls is the "Bachelorette Party" and the boys… well you can figure it out!**

**Chapter 8: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun/Boys Will Be Boys**

Luna skipped down the sidewalk, a rucksack slung across her shoulder, approaching Grimmauld Place. When she got there she opened the door and hurried down the hall to find Ginny and Hermione on the couch, already in their pajamas. "Hi, Luna!" Ginny said with excitement. "Go ahead and get dressed-or rather undressed! The food should arrive soon." Ginny told her with a happy wink. Luna smiled back and floated down the hall. Ginny smiled at Hermione. "Nice to be back here, isn't it, Hermione?"

Hermione nodded with a smirk. "Yes, for one night, it's good to be here. Just girls…" She trailed off, laughing. She'd been living in the same room with Draco for so long she struggled to remember what it was like being with just girls…although she'd never had 'girlfriends' in her year in Gryffindor so it's not like all the years she spent in her four poster bed in her dormitory at Gryffindor Tower were constant sleep over's and giggles.

A pop interrupted Hermione's thinking. She looked up to see a tall, dark haired wizard had avaporated into the room and was holding a bag of Chinese food as he stood in front of Ginny with a smirk. "Hello, beautiful." He said, addressing her with a cocky smile.

Ginny took the food and handed him the money, providing her own smirk. It was at that moment that Hermione realized that Ginny's pajamas were rather skimpy; just a small tank top and short shorts with a see through shawl over it. "I am dating Harry Potter, otherwise known as the most powerful wizard in the word." She told him, grin widening.

The wizard's face went pale and two seconds later he was gone.

Hermione shirked with laughter. "Ginny! You're so blunt." She howled, laughing too much and feeling tears roll down her cheeks.

Ginny smirked back, smiling evilly. "Am I?" She pulled the cartons of food from the bag, chuckling at some probably cynical thought she was having before slipping her wand from her pocket and conjuring up some popcorn in large, colorful bowls and two huge boxes of pizza. She happily scattered the different types of food apart in an almost OCD way.

Hermione grinned at her. "Why didn't you just conjure up the Chinese food if you were going to conjure things?" She asked, silently choosing not to ask why Ginny had gotten enough food to feed a whole Quidditch team after the big game.

She smiled at her, shaking her head slightly. "I like to torture the delivery boys."

"That would explain your outfit!" Hermione said, taking a fistful of the fabric in her hands. Ginny didn't respond, just cackled like the evil witch she is. "Oh, redheads are mean." Hermione said, shaking her head.

Luna came in and smiled at the food. "Oh good. The food's here. I'm ravished." She sat down beside Hermione and grabbed a piece of pizza.

"Yes, yes." Ginny said, beaming at them. She grabbed a carton of Chinese food and started eating with a smile. "Hermione! Eat food! Now!" She commanded, smirking at her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed a piece of pizza out of the box Luna had opened. She took a bite and looked at Ginny. "Happy now?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, you must pig out tonight Granger. That's the game."

*Ah oh oh oh*

Draco was sitting in the living room of his and Hermione's new apartment, biting a piece of pizza and watching TV. Hermione thought Draco would like this particular muggle device and, as always, she was right. It was intriguing this muggle relict. The shows were either fascinating or just plain stupid, but most of the time both. Since they'd moved in, many times Draco would sit in this very spot and Hermione would curl up beside him with a book. She would read and he would watch TV. It was nice. So, he pretended that was what he was doing. He pretended to feel Hermione's soft shoulder against his. He pretended to hear the quiet turning of pages as she read. He pretended to her the quiet melody she sometimes hummed as she did so.

His pretending was interrupted though, by a thud against the door. Draco drew his wand and walked to the door, hesitantly opening it. What was on the other side was interesting in many ways. It was Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter, frowning at him. "Draco," Harry said with a growl.

Draco recoiled a bit. "Peace, Potter." He looked at Longbottom and then back at Potter. "What are you doing here?"

Harry sighed, stepping forward. "Hermione's our friend, Draco. She's been our friend for years now. So, naturally we thought we'd come have a little chat with you." His smile had a dark edge to it like any second now he might draw his wand and they would do battle.

Draco nodded. It hadn't been long since Draco had been awful to Hermione, pointing out her being muggleborn every chance he got, and just being awful in general whenever around her. It made since for them to be concerned; they had no way of knowing that he had changed. "Come in," He said, leading them into the living room where he switched the TV off. "Sit on down." Draco sat in an arm chair beside the couch, biting his lip as he watched Harry and Neville sit down on the couch.

They sat there in an uncomfortable silence before Harry spoke. "Draco, Hermione is a very good person. She is kind and smart. She has a good head on her shoulders and we respect that she thinks you have changed, but we just thought you should know where you stand before you marry our friend tomorrow."

Draco nodded again. "That's fair enough." He raised an eyebrow at them. "Where, in fact, do I stand?"

"You stand on a rocky ledge over a violent ocean." Neville depicted, biting his lip.

Harry laughed uncomfortably. "Yes, well, what Neville means is: If you hurt Hermione, you're going to die."

Draco smiled weakly at them. "If I hurt Hermione Granger, I would kill myself before anyone could kill me." He looked them each in the eye for a moment. "Hermione changed me. She made me who I am now and I'm not going to hurt her. I love her with all of my heart and soul. I'm not my father and I will treat her right. I won't hurt her, I swear to you both right now." The other two nodded, a little bit of their tension melting away. Draco smiled at them. "Now that that is settled, would you two like to watch an interesting game called football?"

**One word before we part: Review…:)**


	9. Duh, Duh, DuhDuh

**Alright…here we go. The chapter we've all been waiting for! **

**Chapter 9: Duh, Duh, Duh-Duh (clever name, I know)**

Draco stood in front of the mirror, staring at himself. Today, he was marrying Hermione Granger. He beamed at his reflection in the mirror as he straightened his tie. It was July 1 and the early morning light was streaming through the windows brightening the room. They were getting married in a little white muggle church. Hermione's family went to this church all through her life and so, naturally, she wanted to get married there. Draco didn't mind getting married in a muggle church, but his father did mind. Lucius had already informed Draco that he wouldn't be coming to his wedding. That didn't really bother Draco either. His father had never been a really good father to him. This was partly the reason he was so determined to be a good father. He was going to show the world he wasn't Lucius Malfoy. He was Draco. He could be a good dad.

He stepped away from the mirror and saw Hermione's parents walking in. Her mother was tall and lean with the same color hair as Hermione although hers was streaked with grey. She was dressed in a long pink dress. Her dad was about the same height as her mom with thinning dirty blonde hair. He wore glasses and a black tux.

Mr. Weasley appeared beside the Grangers, bombarding them with questions. He was dressed in a brown tux and his red hair was standing on end in the back. He smiled at the Grangers as they stood on the little walk. A moment later, Mrs. Weasley appeared beside him, busty as always. She smiled at the Grangers, nodding them into the church. In seconds the Grangers and the Weasleys disappeared into the church.

He watched the clouds passing overhead for a moment and then his eyes focused on his mother who had just avaporated there. She was in a black dress, clutching her purse, looking uncomfortable. She slipped into the church and Draco sighed. He knew his mother was disappointed in him. He was just happy that she was coming to his wedding. That was more than he could say about his father.

Meanwhile Hermione was slipping her beautiful dress over her head with the help of Ginny and Luna. Hermione looked to Ginny and Luna, avoiding the mirror. She was terribly self conscious as she looked at her friends. "Can you tell?" She asked, touching her stomach uncomfortably.

Ginny took Hermione's shoulders and steered her to the mirror. "Hermione, you look gorgeous. Look." Ginny pushed her into the mirror and Hermione groaned. You could see only a small bump in the dress, but it was there. Hermione's hands instinctively went to her stomach, but Ginny frowned, pulling them away. "Hermione you look beautiful. Look past the baby bump." Hermione sighed, looking at herself in the mirror. Her hair was flawless; a bun with artistically curled strands falling in perfect symmetry in her face. She wasn't wearing much makeup, but she was wearing enough. The dress was utterly simple; white satin bust with a skirt that kicked out at her waist. "See, Hermione?" Ginny whispered, smiling at her. "You look beautiful."

*Ah oh oh oh*

Draco stood by the priest in front of the church and looked out at the friends and family that came to the wedding. His mother was sitting on the same row as the Granger's, but they resided on the opposite sides. His mother sat there secluded and alone. She wasn't looking at Draco; she was staring up at the stained glass windows of the church with a confused frown. The Grangers were happy enough for their daughter to be getting married the summer after their last year of school because she was having a baby. Then again the Grangers loved Draco. Draco had worried that Hermione would have imparted how awful he had been in the past. If so, Hermione's parents wouldn't have taken very kindly to the fact that they were now getting married and having a baby. Amazingly it seemed Hermione had completely skipped over their time together whenever giving her parents a synopsis of her school life.

Harry, Luna, and Neville were sitting a row back. Harry was in a black tux and his eyes were on Draco, still slightly suspicious despite the time they had spent together the night before. Neville was biting his lip as he looked around. His nervousness seemed strange to Draco. What did Neville Longbottom have to be nervous for? Draco smirked when he spotted the reason for Neville's expression. Luna, who was beaming in an orange sundress, had her fingers laced through Neville's. Their hands were entwined and sitting on Luna's lap. That was unexpected.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were sitting on that row with Harry, Luna, and Neville with a small space that must've been saved for Ginny. Idly Draco wondered why Ginny hadn't come out when Luna did, but he didn't dwell on it. He instead looked at Mr. Weasley. His eyes were dark with some quiet pain and Mrs. Weasley looked mournful. _That should be Ron._ The thought radiated off their bodies in a sad, lifeless way.

Draco shook his head, looking away. The music started playing and Ginny scurried through the door and into her seat between Harry and her parents. She grabbed his hand with a smile, whispering something in his ear. Harry smiled back at her.

Less than a minute late, Hermione was walking down the aisle. She looked phenomenal as she walked all too slowly to him. He watched as her eyes found him and she beamed with tear filled eyes. He willed the music to get faster so she could approach him, but the music stayed the same. When she finally reached him he smiled, taking her hands. "Perfect." He mouthed, only to her, knowing that her self esteem issues would be getting to her.

The ceremony started and about halfway through the door opened. Ron Weasley, unknown to everyone else whose eyes were on the wedding that was happening, slipped into the very back row of the church as silent as a fox stocking his prey. He started at Hermione and felt like sobbing at the sight of her in that beautiful white dress for anyone other than him. He knew it was his fault. He had been a git, but he'd tried to make it right. He had tried to be the man she needed, but no. Instead of him standing there beside her it was Draco. Draco. Ron's heart broke as those last words were said and before the kiss, before they could even turn to the crowd, Ron had slipped soundlessly through the door and was gone.

*Ah oh oh oh*

Hermione was jubilant. Of her vast vocabulary she decided this was the only word that could fully describe how she felt as Draco took her in his arms for their first dance. His eyes shone bright with responsibility and excitement as he spun her about the floor. Their little assemblage watched for a while until Luna and Neville approached the floor. Soon enough Harry and Ginny had joined them. The adults hesitated a bit but eventually they came and joined in the dancing.

Time went by quickly with dancing and talking and laughter and congratulations and thanks. Hermione never let her hand leave Draco's though. She held his hand as she danced and the world seemed to be perfect. She laughed so much that she cried as she watched Neville try to meet Luna's inventive dancing, but was sadly unable to.

The sun started to make its gradual decline into the trees and the dancing stopped. Ginny and Harry hugged Hermione before disappearing into the night with an evil laugh from Ginny when Harry asked her where they were going. Luna ambled away from Neville, hugging Hermione's neck for a moment before skipping back to Neville. Neville waved at Hermione as Luna took his hand before they disappeared like the other to. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione tightly before walking away. Draco's mom didn't come over to say goodbye. She just waved absently before evaporating. Hermione's mum and dad walked over with a smile. Her mum hugged her and her dad kissed her cheek before whispering I love you and turning on their heels to walk home as they only lived a block away.

Draco looked at Hermione with a smile, squeezing her hand. Seconds later they were standing in their living room. Hermione turned to Draco on the spot. She kissed him lightly on the lips before wrapping her arms around his neck. "It's been a day." She noted.

He nodded with a dark smile playing on the edge of his lips. "It has, Mrs. Malfoy." The smile that spread across his face as he said it was so radiant that Hermione laughed at him before smiling gently in his direction.

"I like the sound of it." She whispered, pulling him down the hallway. They sat down on the end of their bed and she smiled. "You know nothing is going to happen tonight, right?" Her smile was playful.

He nodded. "I know." He kissed her nose. "Go get undressed, Mrs. Malfoy."

*Ah oh oh oh*

Hermione smiled at Draco. He was sitting back in the covers, staring up at the ceiling, but she just started at him. He was so beautiful. "Why, my dear, are you staring at me?" He asked from the bed and she laughed at herself, walking over and sliding up against him. He wrapped his arms around her and she smiled.

"You are just so beautiful." She told him, pulling from his arms so she could turn and kiss him lovingly for a long moment. "So very beautiful." She whispered again, reiterating the point as if he might have missed it through the transaction.

His smirk was defiant. "I'm nothing, love. You are the most beautiful girl in the world." He smiled at her, letting his hand slide down her body to rest on her stomach. "Don't you ever forget that." He leaned into her and kissed her, slipping both his hands around her face, cradling her like a tiny child that had to be treated with great care.

Hermione smiled at him, pulling away and repositioning them. She slipped herself within his arms again, resting her head against his chest. His fingers tangled in her hair as she lay in his arms. His thoughts made their way to the baby and he laughed. "Have you thought about names yet, Hermione?" He asked quietly, but there was a smile on his face.

She grinned against his rib cage, propping herself up on one elbow so she could look at him. "I have."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "And?" His voice was soft and loving as he probed her for information.

"If it's a girl, Emma Jean. If it's a boy, Tom Draco." She told him with such certainty that he actually let out a laugh. That was a mistake though. Hermione's eyes welled up with sad tears. "You don't like them?"

His eyes melted with sadness for making her cry. "I love them, Hermione. I'm sorry. I only laughed because your face was so funny, dear. I love them. Emma Jean Malfoy or Tom Draco Malfoy."

**Gosh… this chapter is almost 2000 words… I'm sorry about your eyes:) So… I hope you like my names cause I think they are cool. I just had an idea while I was writing it so I'm happy. Yay! Well hope you liked the chapter… and review. You know you want to. Go ahead. Click the button. **

**CLICK IT!**


	10. A Stroke of Luck

**AHHHH I am about to work on this chapter… hope you like :)**

**Chapter 10: A Stroke of Luck**

Hermione sat on the couch, legs tucked under her body with a bright smile. She stroked the spine of the book in her lap. Her mind was on Ginny. Hermione hadn't seen Ginny since the wedding because shortly after Ginny had been offered the job of seeker for the Holyhead Harpies. So Harry and Ginny moved to Wales to peruse Ginny's career. Harry was working as an auror in Wales.

Hermione smirked down at the book, slipping her legs down to the floor. She slipped into the kitchen, looking at the pictures on the fridge and beaming. There was a picture of Ginny and Harry standing outside Harpies' Quidditch pitch. Ginny beamed happily while wearing her green Quidditch uniform. Harry was laughing at something Ginny had just said as he held her arm.

Ginny had taken a weekend off of practice to come up and see Hermione so Hermione was making them dinner. She silently looked around the kitchen. It was quaint, painted yellow and white with lacy white curtains covering the four windows that provided most of the light for the room. There was a little, square table with four wicker chairs around it in the center of the room. It was perfect. She smiled happily before turning to start working on dinner.

The doorbell rang a few minutes after Hermione started cooking and she hurried to the door, smiling Ginny and Harry who were standing behind it. "Hi guys." She said, hugging them both before shoving them toward the kitchen. "I just started dinner. How are things?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh, Hermione! Haven't you read my letters? I went into great detail. You've missed nothing!" Ginny's bright eyes gave the expression that there really was nothing left to tell. She wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulder with a smile. "How are things here?" Her grin brightened the sunny kitchen.

Hermione smiled, placing one hand on her stomach for a moment before turning back to the stove. "Things are good." There was a smirk in her voice. "Here," She sat two glasses in front of them. "Sit down." She told them, but Ginny shook her head.

"No, no. I am helping." She told Hermione and Hermione sneered back, but didn't disagree.

Harry looked around, curious before sitting down and sipping from the glass Hermione had set in front of him. "So, Hermione, where's Draco?" His voice was mild, not completely convinced he wanted to know the answer.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's expression. "He's working too, Harry. It's not exactly permanent, but he's working a desk job at Gringotts for now." She smiled over at Harry. "I thought you stopped hating Draco? You realize he isn't going anywhere. It would be a lot easier to just accept that I love him and he loves me and we're together... accept it!" She begged, laughing at her own wit.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "I've exepted it, but I don't quite trust him yet."

Hermione sighed. "I guess that will have to be good enough for now, right?" She asked him. He nodded as he heard the door open and close quickly. There was the sound of Draco's feet running across the carpet and then he appeared in the cozy little kitchen, throwing his arms around Hermione. He kissed her and she looked at him, blushing. "Draco, we have guests. What's got you so…" She studied his expression, searching for a word to describe it but seemed to fall short of finding such word. "…exasperated?" She asked, but Ginny laughed at her expression; Hermione's eyes were bright with confused excitement but her eyebrows were scrunched together from the concentration.

Draco looked around with a funny expression like he'd forgotten the company they had been expecting for weeks but turned back to Hermione with a smile. "I've gotten a job, flying as the keeper for the Falmouth Falcons." He told Hermione and her eyes went wide. He kissed her nose with jubilance.

"That's fantastic, Draco." Hermione said, smiling at him.

Harry shook his head. "Am I the only past Quidditch player that isn't going to do Quidditch for a career?" He shook his head again. "I feel like such a loser."

Ginny walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. She beamed down at him. "You aren't a loser. You had a different dream."

"Yeah, Harry. You could get a job as the seeker for any of these teams if you wanted to." Hermione said with a smile. "The only thing is you'd never leave Ginny for that." Her eyes were so sure it was cute. Draco watched her expression and couldn't stop smiling. He had been an awful person and now he had the sweetest, most beautiful girl in the world. He was the luckiest bastard in the world.

**I know it's a short chapter, but next chapter will be longer(hopefully by a lot causse this one is really short!...did i mention that I'm sorry?)… and eventful. PROMISE:) *I take that back, I will promise if I get at least...five reviews. If not I won't put much effort into making a long, eventful, awesome chapter... so make me happy!***

**Review for HannahKayJackson**


	11. Ominous Events

**Flashbacks are italicized! (I am NOT sure about the flashbacks, but I did my best…:)**

**Chapter 11: Ominous Events (Bad Title, sorry)**

Hermione and Draco had been living in Falmouth for five months, having left London in August. Most of the boxes were unpacked except for the things that Hermione and Draco had yet to figure out where they should put. Their house was two bedrooms, one restroom, a small kitchen, and a living room. It was all they needed and absolutely perfect in Hermione's opinion. She felt like the boxes stacked in the living room added a certain element to their home that hadn't been there in their old house.

Hermione was walking through the house, one hand on her huge bulging stomach, and another running over the furniture. She stood in the middle of the living room, sighing loudly. The walls were painted a light shade of brown and there was a huge white couch in the middle of the room. A coffee table was sitting in front of the couch and it was covered with books and papers and coffee cups as Hermione had formed a strange obsession with the stuff (decaf, of course). There were only five boxes still unpacked. They made two neat stacks on the floor beside the fireplace. Over the fireplace was a TV because Draco really did love TV now that Hermione had introduced him to it.

_Hermione smiled at Draco though a kiss. "Oh my." She muttered under her breath as his hands fell down her hips. She felt her heart beating lightly in her chest. His hands held her hips as she kissed him, but she wasn't really interested in that. Her hands tugged on his shirt, pulling it over his head, revealing his flawless chest._

She smiled before walking into the kitchen. The room was pale blue with their white, lacy curtains framing the windows. All the cabinets were painted white. The room was happy, loving, and it reminded Hermione of their new life.

_Hermione's hands touched Draco's soft hair and Draco's hands lingered over her back. The room was utterly silent as they lay together, Draco's body on Hermione's. They were entwined in a strange way. Hermione's good sense told her she needed to move. She heard her mind contract, wanting to run from the room because this was wrong. She didn't move though. She let her head loll back on Draco's pillow. Her hair was sprawling about her face and Draco watched her contently despite his mind's protesting. _Draco, snap out of it! She's muggle born. _Draco's mind did nothing to make him move. He couldn't stop looking at Hermione's eyes as they stayed closed. He wondered what she was thinking about for a moment, but then her eyes snapped open. _

"_Draco." She whispered, one hand falling down his still bare chest before he grabbed her wrist. _

"_We need to get you out of here." He muttered, glancing at the clock on the wall. Class was ending. She nodded her head silently and they scrambled to redress before he snuck her out of the common room. When they were standing in front of the Great Hall for lunch, he looked at her solemnly. Hardly anyone was there yet. He leaned down and kissed her; just a small peck on the lips before he looked her in the eyes. "This never happened." _

She stood in the doorway of her and Draco's room with a huge grin on her face. The walls of this room were a strange green color and the huge bed in the middle of the room was pure white with pillows of the same color that the previous owners had painted the walls. There was a wardrobe with a mirror in the door beside the door that opened into their closet. Against one wall was a bookshelf and against the other was a desk where Hermione wrote all her letters to Ginny, Harry, and Luna.

_Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, nibbling at her food and waiting for her fellow Gryffindors to come from class. Son enough Harry, Neville, and Ron came walking into the hall with frowns. Harry and Ron's eyes went wide with confusion when they saw Hermione sitting at the table. _

_Harry sat down beside Hermione and smirked down at her. "Hermione Granger, skipping class." He shook his head with a dark smile. He took her nonresponsive expression as a yes. "I couldn't be more proud!" He told her, tweaking her nose._

_Ron nodded. "I never thought I'd live to see the day." Seeing Ron's bright smile Hermione's heart broke with guilt. She felt her stomach turn. "Hermione, Hermione. We must've had a negative influence on you." She didn't respond, just swallowed loudly. _

She stepped into the baby's room and sat down in her white rocking chair that was nestled into the corner. The walls of the room were yellow. Draco had hung purple and pink butterflies from the ceiling, being completely sure that they were having a girl. She sat there, rocking with a smile on her face. She took a book off the dresser and opened it with a happy smile. She started reading without thinking about anything… without worrying about everything, because everything was perfect. What could happen?

*Ah oh oh oh*

Lucius stalked around the tiny brick house, eyes peeled. He stood outside his son's house with a look of disdain in his eyes.

_Narcissa stared at Lucius with an angry growl. "How could you think of doing this Lucius? He is your son. He is happy. Why can't you just let our son live happily?" Her eyes were watering with pain and sadness._

"_She ruined our lives, Narcissa. He's married a mudblood. He has disgraced our family. We have to put an end to it." Lucius told her without shame. "I will do this with or without you, Narcissa." _

_She looked angrily at him. "Take a moment and think about what you are going to do. You'll go back to Azkaban!" _

_He shook his head with a dark smile. "No, Narcissa. It is there that you are wrong. I won't go to Azkaban, but the girl-the _girl_ will be dead." _

_Narcissa glared at her husband, eyes full of angry regret. "If you leave now, Lucius Malfoy, don't expect me to be here when you come back!" His smile was wicked; he didn't care. He opened the door, hand lingering over the handle as he turned into the dark night. "You'll kill him, Lucius! This will kill him. He can't loose her. As much as she is a muggle born, as much as this marriage is a disgrace to the family, Draco loves this girl and this baby. You can't just kill her. You can't or our boy will loose himself." Lucius just kept walking away from the house and Narcissa fell to the ground, sobbing loudly._

Hermione's ears perked up at a quiet sound from outside. She tried to convince herself she was just hearing things but she figured she was just hearing things… but then there was another sound, louder than the other sound. It could've been the sound of a branch scraping across a window or a car door closing a little too loudly. Hermione had the sick feeling that wasn't it. She let the book from her lap fall to the floor and stood up with one hand on her stomach and the other gripping her wand with a frown. She stood in the doorway, not sure what to do. "Draco?" Her voice quivered as she said it, slipping into the hall. She gasped when she reached the hall as she was merely feet from Lucius Malfoy who was glaring at her with such a look of disdain her stomach turned.

Lucius smiled evilly at her. "Crucio!" He yelled and she let out a scream, collapsing in a puddle on the ground. She lifted her wand to utter an incantation back at him, but she felt she couldn't speak through the pain. All she did was scream and sob. She kept thinking about her baby. Being tortured couldn't be good for a baby. Her heart broke at the thought of her poor, innocent baby.

*Ah oh oh oh*

Draco walked up the path to their house with a smile on his face, but quickly it disappeared. He heard Hermione screaming in the house and his heart contracted with a terrible scarred pain. He dashed for the door, but it wouldn't budge. He cursed under his breath. He avaporated inside, thanking God that whoever had blocked the door hadn't been smart enough to think about preventing anyone from avaporating into the house. He ran toward the sound of Hermione's screams and found her on the ground in the hallway…with his own father standing over her.

Draco's heart went cold. He no longer felt any compassion for his father. He no longer cared that his father hated him. He just wanted to make the pained expression on the love of his life's face go away. "Incarcerous." Draco said without thought. His father fell to the floor and Hermione's expression was one of amazement. She didn't have a moment to speak. Draco was at her side in seconds. "Hermione, are you alright? How long has he been here? I'm so sorry." His words tumbled over each other and Hermione saw tears in his eyes.

"I-I don't know." She told him, touching her stomach with a pained expression.

Draco's face paled with understanding and he grabbed her hand. "We've got to get to the hospital." He said and then they were standing in the middle of St. Mungo's. There were people bustling about and Draco grabbed the arm of one of the healers that went by. "My wife she's been tortured." He told her and the healer looked at Hermione with wide eyes.

"Oh… my. Come along, follow me." She said, pulling them to a room. "How far along is she?" The healer's voice was tight with concern.

"I'm eight months, ma'ma." Hermione answered, feeling tears gush over her eyes. "What's going to happen now? Is my baby alright?" She asked as Draco took her hand in his, holding onto her; a silent promise: everything will be all right. She hoped he was right.

"I'm not sure, dear. You're so far along…" The healer took a moment in silence and then shook her head in an irritated way. "I think we'll have to do an emergency delivery." She announced to us.

Hermione's breath caught in her chest. "But that's a month early." Her heart was cold with anxiousness. She looked like it was all she could do to not start sobbing.

"Dear if you've been under the Cruciatus curse, your baby might be hurt. This is the only way. We can't take care of it if it's in your stomach. It'll be alright, dear." She promised, smiling sweetly. She was nice. Hermione started crying but Draco took her face in his hands.

"I told you it would be fine. Believe me. I promise you. Nothing is going to happen to her." His voice quivered, but Hermione nodded past the tears in her eyes. It was time.

**So do you like it? I am not sure if I do… do you? I really worked hard on this chapter so review for meee. PLEASE HIT THE BUTTON**


	12. The Perfect Reason

**Now guys, don't hate me. I know. It's been ages since I have updated. My computer wouldn't work, then my internet wouldn't work, and so it's just been a mess. I'm sorry guys:) **

**Here we go. The chapter we've all been waiting for. Aren't you exited we get to meet the baby…:) And soon this story will be closed…oh so sad. There might be a follow up though so don't be sad. If you want a follow up, then REVIEW and tell me you want one. I'll try to work on it. Even if you don't want a follow up, REVIEW and tell me if you've liked this story. **

**PS: I am going to go back and make the other chapters better, so IF you want to go back and reread you can, but you don't have to. Thought I'd just tell you guys in case.**

Ginny was sitting in a hospital chair, patting Harry's leg. Harry was sitting beside her with his head in his hands. Luna sat against the wall, her legs pulled up to her chin. Neville was pacing back and forth around the waiting room. Ginny watched him, but she got a bit dizzy and turned her head to look at Harry with a frown. "Neville, please stop pacing. You're making me nauseous."Ginny commented, sighing under her breath.

Neville ignored her question. "Why haven't we heard anything?" He asked, extremely irritated.

"Neville, calm down. These things take time." Ginny muttered under her breath. "Just sit down and stop worrying." She wore a tense, tired frown.

Neville sat down beside Luna; unlike her he chose to sit in a chair. His posture mirrored Harry's. His sat with his head in his hands, staring at the ground. We are way too young for this." He said quietly.

Harry straightened up exhaling loudly. He took Ginny's hand, looking at her for the first time since they'd sat down here several hours ago. "Ginny, lets wait a while to have kids, aright?"

She smirked over at him. "I'm game with that." She told him, fingering the ring on her finger. Ginny's eyes turned to Neville and Luna with a small laugh. Neville was looking away, awkwardly, but Luna was openly, dreamingly staring at Harry and Ginny.

"What's that ring for? You aren't getting married to, are you?" She asked, bluntly. She tilted her head to one side with a strange, interested expression on her face.

Ginny smiled at Luna. "Not now, Luna. At some point." Her voice was quiet. "I'm only sixteen, remember? I kind of skipped out on my last year of Hogwarts to be a professional Quidditch player. I can't exactly get married now. I've got a bit of a competitive sports icon thing going on now."

Harry and Neville laughed out loud. "Competitive sports icon?" Harry asked with a chuckle. He kissed her forehead. "My beautiful sixteen year old competitive sports icon..." He kissed her nose then. "I can handle being the boyfriend of that hearty title."

*Ah oh oh oh*

Hermione's face was damp with sweat as Draco watched her. His hand hurt from the squeezing but he didn't let her see it. He kissed her forehead. The healer had just announced that Draco had been right: It was a girl. Before Draco could comprehend that, Hermione screamed again and Draco's head snapped up to stare at the healer. "It looks like we're having twins." The healer announced and Draco had to hold onto the bed because he suddenly felt faint.

*Ah oh oh oh*

Ginny smiled over at Harry. "I can't believe this is happening." She motioned to the ring on her finger.

He frowned deeply at her. "Why?" He asked her quietly, tweaking her nose. "You knew I love you. You love me. Your parents love me...mine would have loved you. Why?" His smile was stunning and heartbreaking at the same time. He was hers.

She beamed at him. "It seemed too good to be true."

"Excuse me. Mr. Potter? Mrs. Weasley?" Someone asked from above them. Ginny and Harry's heads snapped up to see a healer standing in front of them. Ginny stood up automatically.

"What's happened?" Ginny's voice was tense with worry when she said it.

The healer smiled. "I think I'll let you see that for yourself." She said, motioning for them to follow her. Harry and Ginny walked behind the healer through the hospital until they were standing outside a little hospital room. "Go on in."

Ginny opened the door and practically ran in. She gasped. First she saw Hermione. She was sitting up in her hospital gown in her hospital bed, holding a tiny baby. It was precious in its smallness. Then she saw Draco standing by the widow, holding another tiny baby. "Am I seeing double?" Ginny asked, laughing giddily.

Hermione's eyes turned to Harry and Ginny in the doorway and she smiled. "Nope. Come here." She said and Ginny hurried to Hermione's side. "This is Tom Draco." She said, handing Ginny the baby.

Ginny beamed down at the baby. "Oh Hermione. He is so cute." She said, looking down at the little baby. "So cute."

Harry roamed over to sit on the other side of Hermione. "So, two boys? What's the other one's name?" He asked, looking over at Draco.

Draco turned around and looked at Harry with a smile. "Her name is Emma Jean." Draco told Harry with a huge smile spread across his lips.

The door opened and Luna walked in, closely trailed by Neville. Luna walked over to Ginny and Hermione to look at Tom. She took him from Ginny with a happy smile, playing with him and laughing happily.

Neville watched her from the door for a moment trying to repel the waves of love he felt running through his body as he watched her. He couldn't think about that… at least not now. He shook the feeling away and walked over to where Harry and Draco stood, smiling down at the baby still in Draco's arms.

*Ah oh oh oh*

Draco started down at the beautiful baby girl in his arms. He looked around at his new family and smiled in pure happiness. He'd always been the Slytherin King, but now he was in love with the Gryffindor Princess. He was in love with her and he was her husband. They had two beautiful, perfect babies. Draco beamed because he wasn't a Slytherin anymore. He wasn't that boy anymore.

He looked at Harry and Ginny who had fallen asleep on the couch beside the bed. They were his family too. He knew it. They had been there during this whole thing. They hadn't listened to those who had called Hermione and Draco the "perfect adultery." They had accepted that Hermione and Draco were in love, so they were family.

Draco's eyes strayed to his beautiful wife in the bed, holding Tom. She looked at him with a look of beautiful love and happiness that made a single tear slip from Draco's eye. He wiped it away, sitting down on the edge of the bed and kissing her forehead. She looked up at him with a smile. "I love you Draco." She whispered before loosing herself in the baby in her arms. Draco let himself stare down at the little baby girl in his arms and he smiled so happily. _The perfect reason to get married._

**ILY!**


	13. READ!

**Dear Readers,**

**Hey, my loves. If you've ever read any of my other new (ish)multi chapter fics (although I think fics like these were either Percy Jackson or Twilight, so you probably didn't read them!), you know that I am really into leaving a chapter AFTER the story is over to tell the readers/reviewers how awesome are... a little self esteem boost in exchange for you reading my story, if you may.**

**So, let us get on with this! (be exited)**

**You, my fantastic, phenomenal, readers have been awesome throughout this story. I truly appreciate your reading my story. I worked so hard to make a good story for you guys. I really really really appreciate you. Never forget that (and read my future fics cuzz you know how much I appreciate you!).**

**By the way, I love my reviewers even more than I love my just plain readers (I love you guys TOO though!*WINKS*). You guys have been fantastic and SO encouraging. I lovee you guys! You've been perfect and I adore you for all that you have done for me.**

**Drum roll please! This is the paragraph you've all been waiting for: The sequal-guess what? There is going to be one! You're going to choose what it's going to be about. NOW YOU GUYS HAVE TO REVIEW OR I WON'T KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS WANT IT TO BE ABOUT...AND IT MIGHT NOT GET WRITTEN... **

**1. Next Generation (I've never written this before, but...): Emma Jean and Tom Draco are 6th years at Hogwarts. Both are prefects (IN THEIR HOUSES THAT YOU WON'T FIND OUT UNTIL YOU READ!). One is a quidditch star (BUT WHICH ONE!). When they are both at the highest, best times of their Hogwarts careers, their little brother joins them at school... along with Harry and Ginny's little girl. **

**2. Hermione and Draco are raising their kids in the muggle world-with wizarding world awesomeness. When the twins are nine years old and going to muggle school weird things start happening. The twins get into a lot of trouble because of their unknown powers. They are expelled from school and so Hermione is forced to quit her job in order to home school them. The only problem is that Tom and Emma are questioning their whole lives..and what these strange things that are happening to them are.**

**So, it's time to vote for what we want... 1 or 2? Which will it be? I know what I want, but I want to know what you, my beautiful readers, want. And another thing, If you would like me to send you a PM whenever I post the first chapter of the new story (with a handy LINK), just tell me in your review.. and you will review cause you love me! In closing, I love you and THANK YOU for being so awesome. ILY!**

**Love, your sweet writer, **

**HannahKayJackson:)**


End file.
